oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hummingbird
|user = Kaihime |image =Hybrid Form= |-|Full-Beast Form= |meaning = Bird, Hummingbird |jname = トリトリの実 モデル “ハミングバード” |ename = Bird-Bird Fruit Model: The Hummingbird |rname = Tori Tori no Mi Moderu "Hamingubaado" }}The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hummingbird is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hummingbird hybrid and full hummingbird at will. It was eaten by Kaihime. Etymology *"Tori" (鳥?) is Japanese for "bird". Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit enables a person to become a large hummingbird and a hummingbird-human hybrid at will, granting them enhanced speed which is said to be unsurpassed among the three classifications of Zoan. This fruit also grants the rare ability of flight upon the user as well as control which allows them to maneuver flawlessly and survive normally fatal gravitational forces as a result of their intensive movement. In their full form, they are able to carry a single person upon their back without their speed succumbing to the weight. However, it is the hummingbird-human hybrid form which is considered the fruit's deadliest strength. The fruit combines the best features from both their human form and full form as a hummingbird-human hybrid. Unlike other fruits, the user retains their usual stature and grow two massive wings from their back. These wings are capable of beating at speeds which make them appear as blur. It also allows the user to continue combat with the usual human limbs. Users grow feathers upon their body and their hands and feet become extremely sharp talons. It is the internal alterations which is most prominent. The inner workings of a hummingbird also influence their humanized forms, allowing the user's human limbs to access speeds of a hummingbird that are relative to their size. As hummingbirds are able to cover distances equal to several hundred times their body length, the users are naturally operating at imperceptible speeds in a similar manner. This means that they can easily cover distances worth several hundred times their own body length in a matter of seconds without the slightest training. This speed increases through the growth of the user. Another major benefit is the insane rate that hummingbirds can beat their wings. Just as the wings of their full-beast form and hybrid form, the user's human limbs are able to match the speed relative to their own body. Upon full transformation into their full beast form, the user is given a smaller body which is capable of excelling the several hundred times their body length limitation. This fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Kaihime utilizes the major focus upon speed alongside her own study Jinrairyu. Although able to achieve the Thunderclap on her own, the usage of the fruit's power allows her to reach ideal openings at incomprehensible speeds. She is able to dart across the battlefield within a second, reach her weaponry or even intercept an opponent without hinderance. Techniques Trivia *